An Undercover Mission
by Cartoonlover2010
Summary: What do you get when you put Olivia and Launch Pad on an undercover mission for a weekend, a jealous Drake, a snooping Herb and Binki along with all the criminals in one room? One weekend that nobody will forget.
1. Chapter 1

undercover

chapter 1

You see Olivia and Launch Pad in a hotel room looking and smiling at each other.

"Ready to give them a show?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah." Launch Pad said.

They both started kissing each other and then he picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"Alright before you guys freak out. Yes thats me making out with Launch Pad and no I,m not cheating on Dark. Launch Pad and I are on an undercover mission together. As the worlds best assaians. Sort of like mr and Mrs smith. You see it all started a few weeks ago..." Olivia said.

A few weeks ago at the S.H.U.S.H. head quaters where J. Gander and Grizzlikoff are talking about something.

"We need to get inside the convention." Grizzlikoff said.

"Yes I know. But its going to be filled with all of our enemies. And we're going to need a good plan to get inside." J. Gander said.

His communicater went off to another agent.

"J. Gander we got them! We got Alica and Derick. The two most famous married assassin." Agent said.

"Well done guys."

The camrea showed them and Grizliokff laughed as he looked at the bodies.

"Oh I got an idea." He laughed.

The two assassin look just like Olivia and Launch Pad.

Darkwing is at the tower talking to Launch Pad who is on a mission in Paris.

"So hows Paris going L.P.?" Darkwing asked.

"The mission is almost over D.W. I should be home soon."

"Good, we all miss you L.P. Cant wait to see you again."

Launch Pad hung up and a second later popped up on his screen.

At the Mallard home Olivia is cleaning the house with Riley right next to her.

"I want a dum dum."

"You already had 5 today. So no."

"I want a dum dum." Riley said.

Olivia ignored him and contuied to work on the cleaning when her commincater went off, she grabbed her head set, turned it on.

"Go...Shifter what...a mission? Fax it over and I,ll look over it." She said.

She turned it off and set it down.

"Mommy.."

Just then Binki walks in uninvited.

"Knock knock. Hi Olivia. I saw youre light on and thought.."

"Binki now not a good time."

"Mommy!"

"Oh I know what you want Riley."

Binki pulled out a sucker from her purse and hands it to the three year old.

"Dum Dum!" Rikey exclaimed.

Olivia quickly took it away from him and smiled at Binki.

"Thanks Binki. But not now. You can have it after naptime."

"You're mean!" Riley cried.

"I'll be right back Binki." She said.

She picks Riley up and carried him to his room for his nap.

Binki is in the living room looking around and stuff when the fax went off.

She couldnt help but to look at it.

"Top secert?" She asked.

When she looked inside it was a reservation for the biggest hotel in St. Canard.

She gasped. "Aw, thats sweet. Her and Drake must make reservations there to get away. That sounds like a great idea.." She said.

Binki walked out of the house and Olivia walked back down.

"Alright, what did you want Binki? Binki..." She asked looking around and shrugged, picked up the papers and started to look over it.

Darkwing is looking at the computer screen when Riley comes running to him and grabs his leg.

"Dadddd!" He exclaimed.

Drake paused and looks down at him.

"Riley, hey buddy. What are you guys.." He said picking the little boy up.

Olivia walks out if the bathroom wearing her Avenger outfit.

"Youre watching him while I go to S.H.U.S.H. for a meeting."

"What meeting?! I never heard of a meeting."

"Dark, it wouldnt last long. Just a mission that they want me to go on."

"What?! But I,m on patrol right now."

"Ooh, you really want to go down that route? I,m stuck at home 24 7 while youre out on patrol. And the one time I get asked for.."

"Sorry, you can go. Ill just stay here with Riley."

Avenger smiled and kissed him. "Thanks babe. Love you."

She walked to her jet, hopped in and took off.

Riley and Drake waved to her as she took off.

"So Riley what do you want first?"

"Dum dum." He said.

"Of course." Drake mussed.

Minutes later she arrived at S.H.U.S.H. head quaters and spotted Launch Pad.

"Launch Pad! When did you get back mate?" She asked.

"I just did. I got a mission from youre father to come back."

"Yeah, so did I. Wonder what is up." She asked.

They walked into J. Ganders office together.

"Ha, there you are. I have a big mission for the two of you. You know theres the annual Criminal convection going on here this weekend."

"I read the paper you sent. Sounds like fun."

"Yes, well we caught the host of it Alicia and Dereck."

"You did wowee thats great J. Gander." Launch Pad replied.

"So what did you want us for?" Avenger asked.

"Well we thought this was a good way to get inside. You see.."

He put the picture up and Launch Pad, Avanger gasped and looked at each other.

Then her thoughts turned to Drake. "Oh he,s just going to love this."

Back at the tower.

"Oh you got to be kidding me?! Youre first mission back is to go undercover as a married couple with Launch Pad for a week!?"

"Yes, so get over it."

"Really? Just get over it?"

"Hey, how many times did you go on a mission with Morgana?"

"Thats different!"

"Oh yeah shes youre ex and Launch Pad is youre best friend!? I didnt say anything when you and Morgana."

"Youre right, I'm sorry. I just want you to be safe."

She kissed him. "Good now I have to get ready."

"And so do I." Darkwing said.

Back at the Mallard home shes packing her bag and Drake walked in.

"So uh how long is this mission?"

"I dont know love, its a weekend convection. So I,m guessing a weekend. If it makes you feel any better my dad and Grizzlikoff are going to be watching us every moment at S.H.U.S.H. head quaters."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel alot better."

"What you think that I'm going to start something with my dad watching?"

"No, i dont think that but.."

Just then the kids come walking in from school.

"Mom, dad were home." Gosalyn said.

The girls dropped their school bags on the floor.

"I need to finish packing. You can handle the kids."

Drake just sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Hey kids, how was school?"

"Typical day at school. Wheres mom?" Gosalyn asked.

Olivia comes walking down in a stunning black sleeveless dress, stiletto. Drakes jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Put youre eyes back in youre head Drake."

"But thats my favourite black dress." He said.

"Wow mum, you look smashing. You and dad going out on a date?" Zoey asked.

"Not exactly." Olivia said.

Seconds later Launch Pad came in wearing a stunning black tux. That belonged to Blake her ex husband Blakes old tux.

"Wow Launch Padthat tux fits you like a glove." Olivia said.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Dont mention it. It was just sitting in the closet collecting dust. One thing that my ex left me." She said checking her self in the mirror.

A car horn went off and a limo was outside waiting for them.

"Oh, thats us." Launch Pad said while looking outside the window.

Olivia turned to the girls and Drake.

"You guys be good. And I'll see you in a few days. Drake its going to be okay." She said kissing him on the beak.

"Famous last words." Drake replied.

"Bye mum!"

"Good luck!"

Olivia and Launch Pad walked out of the house and got into the Limo and drove off.

Seconds later they arrived at the hotel. "Can you hear me?" J. Gander asked.

They nodded their heads and walked out of the limo and headed inside.

"Do you see anybody you know?" Grizzlikoff asked.

The two of them are standing there with their jaws dropped to the ground.

"Oh you can say that." Olivia said.

The view changed to show all the criminals are there. From A to Z.

To Be Continue..


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Drake is at home walking around in circles thinking of all the possibilties that would happen between Liv and Launch Pad. And its driving him crazy. Who wouldnt fall in love with her? Shes smart, beautiful, funny..

"I mean, what if they fall in love?!" He paniked.

Gosalyn is sitting on the couch playing her quackboy and Zoey is reading a teen magazine, Riley is playing with his trucks. Riley is wearing a darkwing wool cap, a darkwing tshirt and shorts, darkwing tennis shoes, brown hair peeking out of the cap.

"Theyre not going to fall in love dad." Gosalyn said without looking up.

"Yeah mums been undercover alot before. Once with alot of people.."

"But she hooked up with them! I,m uh.. going to get some fresh air."

Drake took off the door the girls looked at each other.

"Hes going to the mission."

"Oh no doubt."

"Mums just going to love this." Zoey said while flipping her page of the book.

""Should we give her a heads up?" Gosalyn asked picking up the communicater.

Zoeys brown eyes widen and gasped.

"No, I just ungrounded for using the communicater to tell her something. She'll be fine."

"Guess youre right. Come on lets go see what Honk is doing."

They put their stuff down and headed out of the house.

They walked over to Honkers house.

"Hey Honk, its just us. Hope you dont mind us dropping by."

"Mum and dad had plans and were bored." Zoey said.

"No dont mind at all. Infact I was just thinking about dropping by. My parents are going out too." Honker said.

They took off their shoes and headed to the living room.

"So youre parents going out too?" Gosalyn asked.

"Yeah they said it was youre parents idea."

Gosalyn and Zoey looked at each other confused.

Why would...

Just then Riley started to take his clothes off and run around in his diaper.

"Riley, realy? For everybody to see?" Zoey said. as she took off running after him.

Upstairs with Muddlefoots bedroom.

"Why do I have to wear this monkey suit?" Herb asked.

"Its just for an evening Herb. This will give us a chance to get to know Drake and Olivia better. Drake got a limo for the evening. So I think that you can spend a evening in a tux."

"If I was married to Olivia I would too." Herb said. Hes always had a little crush on her.

Binki just glared at him while getting ready.

Minutes later they came walking down the stairs and sees the kids.

"Now you kids have fun."

"And we,ll be sure to tell youre parents hi." Herb teased.

They walked out and the girls figutred it out and gasped.

"Uh oh."

"Dads not going to like this."

"Who wants to call them now?"

In S.H.U.S.H head quaters Hooter and Grizzlikoff are watching Launch Pad and Olivia.

"Alright you two just keep youre eyes open and keep a low profile." Grizzlikoff said.

"Theyre going to be fine. Avenger is a pro at this." J. Gander said.

Just then Darkwing came storming in the room.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

Both Grizzlikoff and Hooter jumped when they saw him in.

"Darkwing?! What are you doing here?" J. Gander said.

"Hes here to ruin the mission! What else would he be here?"

"What? No, I'm just wanting to know about the mission thats all. Oh is that them?" He asked pointing to the screen.

Before they could reply he grabbed a head set and a seat.

At a hotel Olivia and Launch Pad are walking inside, Launch Pad is a nervos reck.

"Come on honey, I see our table," Olivia said in an american accent.

"What happend to youre accent?" Launch Pad whispered.

"What accent?" She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

As they walked away the fearsome four all gleared at them as they headed to their table.

"I'm just so nervous! This is my first date in awhile."

Olivia smiled and sighed. "Same here."

"Oh really how long has it been snookiums?" Darkwing asked.

That startled Launch Pad and he hit the glass of water causing it to spill on Olivias lap.

"D.W." Lauch Pad said.

Olivia just gleared at Launch Pad the glasses have a camrea on them.

"Dont look at me like that! You know why I,m doing this." Darkwing saig.

She just rolled her eyes at him, flipped her back, smiled at Launch Pad.

Drake couldnt handle it anymore. "That's it. I,m going." He took off the headset and walked out.

Grizlikoff sighed of relieve and took his seat.

"He's gone. So just get back to normal." J. Gander said.

At the hotel theyre still looking at the menu.

"Sorry about that. He can be such a.." Olivia said.

"A what?" A voice asked.

They looked up and saw Darkwing in a waitres outfit on.

"Ahh." Launch Pad said.

Spilling another glass of water on her.

"Sorry."

"Its okay, I,ll clean up in the ladies room. I'll habe the vegaterian platter." She said as set the menu down and headed into the bathroom.

"Nothing happend D.W."

"Oh I know L.P. I,m just here as back up."

In the ladies room shes drying herself off with a paper towl.

"Cant he just let me have one bloody night? Oh he owes me big time." She said.

She throws it away and missed the basket and walked away. The other stall opened up to show Amino Pine walking out, just glearing at her.

"Alicia is so going to get it." She said while picking up the tradh and throwing it away.

She walked back to twosome and dragged Launch Pad away.

"Come on, you know better then to talk to the help." She said.

"Oh right." Launch Pad replied.

Darkwing narrowed his eyes and still followed them around.

Outside the Muddlefoots arrived.

"Wow the Drakester does goes out for it huh?"

"This is going to be so much fun! A double date." Binki said.

They walked in and looked around for Drake and Olivia.

Olivia is talking to Steelbeak.

"So I see youre still with whats his name huh?" He flirted with her.

It almost made her skin crawl. "Yeah. You couldnt handle me."

Darkwing walked between them.

"Sorry. Excuse me." He said.

"Its so hard to find good help these days." She mussed.

She grabbed Darkwings hand and walked away.

"What do you think youre doing?"

"I,m youre back up."

She couldnt belive this and then she glanced ahead.

"Oh bloody heck."

"Hey, im only trying to.."

"Not you. Them,"

She pulled his head over to show the Muddlefoots.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

To Be Contuined..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Drake gasped as he saw the Muddlefoots walking into the hotel.

"What are they doing here?" He asked.

"I dont know. But you better take care of it." Olivia said.

"Me?! Why do I have to take care of it?"

"Seriusly?! I,m under cover Drake. I shouldnt even be talking to you?! I cant have them asking me more questions?! Besides they,re youre bloody neighbors! So deal witn it?!" She exclaimed as she walked away.

Drake mocked her as she walked away and stuck his tongue out.

"What am I suppused to do?" He asked.

Olivia walked back to Steelbeak and started to chat with him.

"You canr find any good workers these days." She said.

"Thats true hotlips. How about the the two of us ditch these losers and go find a room eh?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at the tempt and shook her head.

"In you,re dreams pal." She replied.

"Oh you know it." He flirted with her.

She just brushed it off but something about him reminded her somebody from her past. She just shook it off and headed back to Launch Pad.

Back at home the girls are depating about you is going to tell their parents about Herb and Binki being their.

"Allright, lets go over this one more time. If we do call them and tell them. We could possibly ruin their cover and get grounded for life." Gosalyn said.

"Yes thats true. But if we don,t we will be risking Herb and Binkis lives there."

"Right therez that. Looks like we're darned if we do and darned if we dont." Gosalyn said.

"So whose is going to call them?" Honker askes.

The girls pointed to each other.

"Me?! Are you bloody crazy?! I just got ungrounded. I cant get grounded again! Mum will take away my trip next weekend."

"Well I cant do it. Im already grounded..."

"Why?" Honker asked.

"Oh, she took dads Ratcatcher and crashed it into a tree."

"Hey, I still say that it wasnt me! Nobody saw me do it." Gosalyn said.

"Still using that story huh?"

"Yeah, until somebody can prove other ways."

"Alright there is only one way to solve this. Rock paper scicors." Zoey replied.

"Rock paper sciccors shoot!" They said as they started to play.

Its a tie as both of them did a rock.

"Two out of three." Gosalyn said.

They contuinec to play.

Back at the hotel Olivia and Launch Pad are talking.

"Heard anything yet?" She asked.

"Nothing, you?"

"Same.." She trailed on as she kept looking back at Steelbeak.

"What?" He asked.

She snapped out of it. "Nothing. Lets just split up and gather back later."

"Sounds good." He replied.

They split back up and she walked back over to Steelbeak.

Binki is looking around and gasped as she saw Olivia there with somebody else other then Drake.

"I dont believe it. She's cheating on Drake?!"

"What?" Herb asked.

"Look, Olivia is cheating on Drake with that strange guy."

"Binki, I think that youre over reacting. I'm sure that she,s just talking."

"Oh no, she,s here. But I dont see Drake here at all. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" She exclaimed.

As shes starting to walk over there Drake now dressed up as a worker ran over to them.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, we're like a table."

Drake looked over the list and shook his head.

"Do you a resveration? Cause as you can see, we're having a thing tonight."

"Oh I didnt know that we needed one."

"Yes, you needed to be call about 6 months in advanced."

"No, we just thought.."

"Sorry no reseveration no table. Good bye." He said as he closed the book.

"Then this wouldnt take long. I just want to talk to that girl. I'll be right back."

Binki started to walk but Drake quickly painked and pulled the fire alarm.

"Ahhh!" Everybody exclaimed.

Everybody ran out of hotel as the sprinklers went off.

Outside Binki thought that she spotted Olivia up ahead.

"Ahem!" She said.

The lady turned around and it wasnt Olivia. Binki gasped and cleared her throat.

"Oops, sorry ma'am. I thought that you was someone else."

"See Binki, it wasnt her. Now lets go to hippo burger for dinner." Herb laughed.

Binki sighed and shrugged.

"I know its her. She was here!" Binki exclaimed.

They walked their car and drove off.

In a hotel room a wet Olivia and Launch Pad are sitting on the floor.

"Wow, that was close."

"Yeah, alittle too close for my liking."Olivia said drying her hair off with a towel.

"Alright you two lets call it a night. And we'll pick it up tomorrow morning." Grizlikoff said.

They both nodded their heads, Olivia walked over to the radio and turned it up.

"Incase this room bugged. We can talk."She said.

"So, what now?" Launch Pad asked.

She got a huge grin on her face and chuckled walked over to him, planted a huge passinate kiss on him.

LaunchPad just stood there shocked.

"Olivia!? Youre married! To my best friend." He exclaimed.

"Oh relax L.P. Were not going to do anything. Just act like it that way people wouldnt distrub us tonight. Tonight I'm not Olivia Mallard mother of three. Tonight I'm Alicia youre wife. And we need a way to think about our next move without people knowing who we really are."

"But D.W..."

"Don't worry once this is over I'll make it up to him. But we need to do this. So are you in?"

Launch Pad nodded his head and the two of them started to kiss, he picked her up and tossed her on the bed, he then crawled on top of her, he then did push ups on top of her.

In the hall way Darkwing is sneaking up to the room when Grizlikoff stopped him.

"Duck, you need to just go home."

"What? I need to check up on them."

"Theyre uh.. busy right now. So just go home and we'll pick up tomorrow morning."

Darkwing sighed and walked away.

Back at home the girls are still fighting over who tells.

"Well somebody has to tell them." Gosalyn said.

The chairs started to move and Darkwing appread.

"Tell me what?" He asked.

The girls gasped. "That uh.. Herb.."

"Old news. Crissis avoided."

The doorbell rang and it was Herb and Binki.

"Uh dad think again. They must of saw you there." Golsalyn said looking out the window.

Drake mumbled to himself and walked over to the door and answered it.

"Herb, Binki."

"Hi Drakester, sorry to bother you but Binki here has something to say."

"Is Olivia home? Cause I saw her and Launch Pad at the hotel.."

Drake gasped and quickly shook it out.

"What? Olivia is sick in bed Binki. She has the 24 hour bug." He said.

Binki was shocked to hear that. "Oh, okay. Just tell her to get better."

"See Binki, what did I tell you." Herb said.

The two of them walked away and he closed the door behind them.

"Wow that was easy."

"Not really, shes probably going to make chickensoup for her." Gosalyn said.

"Dont worry about that. Just get ready for bed." He said.

They headed up to their rooms and Drake sighed.

"I'll actually have the bed to myself!" He cheered.

He ran up to his bed and laid in the middle with a sigh.

"Poor Launch Pad, he has no idea what hes going through." He chuckled as he went to sleep.

In the hotel room Launch Pad is laying face up in bed stairing at the ceiling. Olivia snores like a sailor.

Outside of the room the fearsome four are standing by the door.

"Man, he snores like a sailor!" Bushroot said.

"Those two really burn me up! They rub their money in our face and then dont even speak to us!" Megavolt exclaimed.

"Relax Sparky. Mr. Banana brain has a plan." Quacker Jack said.

He took out the doll. "Thats right after tomorrow the two of them wouodnt know what hit them." He said.

They all got a michevious grin on their faces and looked back at the door.

To Be Contuined..


End file.
